I'm Just a Kid!
by half-demon girl
Summary: What happens when Raven turns into a kid again? will Slade get his hands on her? or will the Titans beable to keep up with her and show her the true meaning of friendship?
1. Missting

I'm just a Kid!

Chapter 1

okay I'm going to do one last, short story before I leave. Okay? Everyone happy?

_**Titans Tower**_

It was a typical night for the Titans. Everyone was getting ready for bed; brushing their teeth, changing into their night outfits, or just flopping down on the bed, like most people.

Raven had come stomping into her room, this was the 3rd time that she had to yell at Beast Boy to turn down his music. Once in, she slammed her door, again. Causing one of her potion bottles to rattle dangerously close to the edge, heck, it was already half way off. One more bang, and it was history. Raven didn't notice, all she wanted to do was get into bed. She threw her cloak into her closet and climbed into bed. And once Raven's head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world.

During the middle of the night, while everyone was sleeping, the house shifted ever so slightly, I bet you've all had that happen before, and the vial of powder came tumbling down one to the floor.

_CRASH_

Glass and powder were everywhere! The powder, once exposed to the oxygen, created a mist like substance and flowed across the floor. Once it reached Raven's bed, it crawled up the sides and on to the top, where Raven slept. The mist consumed her body like a blanket. Then, she inhaled it. She then went into a very deep, REM, sleep. Soon, the mist disappeared into the air.

In the morning, Robin was usually the first one up. He was up and dressed, hair and teethe brushed. He was walking down the hallway, past Raven's room, when he heard a thud. He stopped and looked at the door.

'Must be my imagination.' He thought. Then as he was about to leave, then an even louder thud came through the wall, it was more like a bang. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Raven?" No answer. He knocked again. "Raven?" He then, heard a little groan of pain. He was shocked. "Raven! Raven, are you alright!" There was a shuffling noise. Robin burst through the door to see, a LITTLE Raven?

She was standing on a stack of furniture, and it looked very unstable, by the bookshelf in her room. She had a book and a vial she was trying to put away, when Robin burst through the door. "Woah!" She was startled and she was knocked off balance. She fell, and landed on her butt, with her cape over her head, and the book she had fell open, page side down beside her. Robin jumped for the vial of powder. He snatched it out of the air before it hit the ground, or Raven.

The little girl used her left arm to push up her white cloak that was in her face, so she could see. "You okay?" Robin asked. He stood up and placed the vial back on the shelf she was trying to put the vial on in the first place.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, in her scared little voice. Robin looked back at her in confusion.

"Raven, it's me, Robin." He said crouching down to her level. She pushed back her cloak to its rightful position and scooted back, away from Robin.

"You're not supposed to be here." She warned.

Robin ignored that, "How did you become a kid again?" He crawled a little closer to her.

"Dude!" BB's voice came from the door.

"Is that Raven?" Cyborg's voice asked. Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Starfire came flying in and hugged her. "You look so cute!"

"AH!" Raven screamed. Robin had forgotten he had left the door open and they probably were walking by and heard what was going on.

"Friend, please do not weep!" Starfire said sweetly and cradled the little girl. "It is I, Starfire, your friend!" The little girl pushed against Star and jumped out of her grasp. She ran over to the door, and Beast Boy had to ruin it. He jumped in.

"Hey look I'm a horsey!" He stated and turned into a green pony. Raven was scared and she ran to the door, not noticing Cyborg in the way, she was looking back at the weird green thing.

_Clang_

She had ran into his leg. She looked up at the giant, metal man.

"Well, hi there little lady." he bent down and scared her even more. She only had one more place to run. Robin's cape. She ran and dove under his cape, shivering as if it was the dead of winter.

"Hey, Rae." Robin said softly, trying not to frighten her. He gently lifted up his cape, exposing her little fragile form. She then opened her eyes to see the cape removed and collided with Robin's back, clinging to it. "It's alright, look." She lifted her buried face to slowly glance around his back and saw the 3 other teens. They didn't look as scary as they did a minute ago. Robin turned around and picked her up. Everyone else stood up. "I guess we're stuck until we find a way to reverse this effect." Robin sighed.

Then, BB's stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach, everyone else sweat dropped. "Heh heh, I'm hungry." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How about waffles?" Cyborg asked.

"I love waffles!" Raven said, for the first time in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked, except Robin of course. Everyone went down to the main room. Raven had to sit on someone's lap because she was so short and was barely able to reach the table herself. She decided to sit on Robin's. Once the waffles came, Robin had to cut them up for her and feed them to her. Then she wanted milk, Robin had to hold the glass while she drank.

Raven got bored and wanted to play, Star ran and grabbed some of her Tameran toys. They played with building blocks, weird looking ones at that, then there was a ball that made some noise, and a rope that Raven was jumping over.

Then BB turned into a pony and gave Raven a pony rice around the room, about a 100 times. Then Raven slept for the rest of the day after lunch.

Everyone was dead. They didn't know how tough it was to take care of a child, especially Raven! But they were hoping tomorrow would be a better day, they'd just have to get used to it.

Okay hope you enjoyed that, bye!


	2. Bath time

Chapter 2

Okay I've just been having a tough time lately, and I have so many ideas... and maybe I won't go off the air... if I get over 20 messages, and it will only count once if u send emails twice... and my next one would either be a Celebrity Paranormal Project, or Teen Titans version of WICKED... what do u think? And if you know who is who in WICKED then vote for which titan is which person. Vote! To keep me going and on air! I hope

_**Titans Tower**_

Every time trouble was brewing in the city, the titans traded off jobs of watching Raven. This time it was Robin's turn.

"Raven?" Robin was wondering around the tower trying to find the little girl, but had no luck. "Raven?" he called out again, this time louder. He walked into the common room and called out her name again. He heard a giggle. He turned to his left to see the kitchen, and a little corner of a white cloth sticking out from be hind the counter. Robin slowly snuck over and poked his head around the corner. Raven turned and smiled, with cherry pie covering her face. "Oh! Raven!" Robin scowled, "look at you! You're a mess!" Raven frowned and her eyes began to water up. "Oh no, don't cry, I didn't mean to." Robin apologized as he picked up the sniffling little girl and hugged her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't know." Robin used one arm to hold Raven while the other picked up what was left of the pie and put it back in the fridge.

"I'm sorry, Robin." she said as she clung to him.

"It's okay, let's just get you cleaned up." Robin stated and walked off to Raven's room. He opened it and walked into her bathroom. He took a wash cloth and ran it under warm water and took it and wiped off the pie that was on her face. The pie was all over her, on her clothes, hands, and legs. Robin sighed. "We're going to need to give you a bath."

"A bath?" Raven said excitedly. "Can it have bubbles?" she asked jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Sure, why not?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Goody!" Raven cheered. Robin took off his gloves and started the bath, and placed bubbles in it for Raven, as she asked. He made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once the bath was done, raven flew out of her clothes and jumped straight into the bath tub. She splashed around in it, played pop the bubble and swim in the tub. Once she was nice and wet Robin took it upon himself that Raven wouldn't get clean by herself. Robin took some hair wash and started to wash Raven's hair. She stopped for a moment to see what he was doing and then smiled. He also took a wash cloth and helped her wash her body and rinse herself. Once done, he wrapped her in a towel and brought her out into her bedroom. He placed her on her bed.

"Where's your clothing?" Robin asked walking over to the dresser.

"In the closet and top drawer for socks and stuff." Raven responded. Robin got what she needed.

"Okay Raven now to-" Robin turned to see she wasn't on the bed, but the towel was. "Raven?" he asked. Robin smacked him self in the face. "Oh man." he groaned. He heard a giggle from be hind the statue and saw a shadow. "Raven? Where are you? Where could you be?" Robin asked playfully. He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. He started walking towards the statu, Raven slowly looked out and giggled as she pulled her head slightly back in. "Now... Where could she be?" Robin stopped at the statue and looked behind it. "There she is!"

"AH!" Raven squealed as she ran away from Robin, but instead ran right into Robin's arms. Once she was caught, she refused playfully, but Robin soon got her into her clothes. He was about to walk out of the room after putting Raven to bed. He felt a small hand touch his. "Robin?" a soft voice said. Robin turned to look at Raven. Her eyes were pleading with his. "Please, don't leave, stay here." Raven pleaded. Robin smiled and turned on his heels and walked over to Raven's bed. Raven laid back down and closed her eyes, after a while Robin decided she was asleep and stood up. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" he turned to Raven.

"Could you sleep with me? Just for tonight? I don't feel good." She stated. Robin walked over to her and felt her forehead, she was indeed burning up a little.

"Okay Rae." He crawled in beside her and fell asleep beside her, and she fell asleep soon after.

But little did she know, that the spell was wearing off and what she would find in the morning would shock her...


End file.
